SOMBRAS
by laurablp
Summary: DRACO&GINNY. la guerra ha estallado, ambos estan en el mismo bando y les une algo mucho mas grande que el compañerismo, pero Draco tiene extraños sueños y luchara porque no se cumplan realidad. ¡espero que les guste!


**PREMONICIONES**

Un nuevo grito de dolor escapó de entre sus labios, que se abrieron para dejar paso a un hilo de sangre roja que cayó por su mejilla. Sus ojos se abrieron y quedaron en blanco, ocultando las pupilas de color avellana.

_-_Draco –gritaba ella desesperada, levantando los brazos tratando de encontrar ayuda- ayudame… Draco

Una oleada de humo negro cubrió su rostro y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. La muerte la consumía lentamente.

Draco se irguió en la cama mientras ahogaba un grito en su garganta. Enterró la cabeza entre las manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de apartar la imagen de Virginia muriendo, pero cada vez que la luz dejaba de llegar a su mirada la misma imagen horrible se repetía una vez tras otra en su cabeza, destrozándole desde dentro. "_otra_ _vez el mismo sueño_" pensó con terror. Ya era la cuarta vez que soñaba lo mismo. La cuarta vez en cuatro noches. Necesitaba volver a casa, necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien. Se levantó de la cama y sorteó las demás camas en las que aurores dormían tranquilamente, recuperando fuerzas por la batalla del día anterior. Abrió la puerta y salió al exterior. El lugar en el que habían establecido su base para esa misión era una pequeña cueva que cubrieron de madera y todo lo que necesitarían con magia. Al salir al exterior la puerta volvió a transformarse en piedra, de forma que nadie pudiera reconocer la entrada, a no ser que supiera donde se encontraba.

_-_Draco… eres tu –dos aurores hacían guardia al pie de la cueva, apoyados en la fría pared

_-_si¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

_-_está tranquilo. Por aquí los mortífagos ya no volverán

_-_sí, conseguimos mandarlos lejos –dijo con orgullo uno de ellos.

_-_pues esperemos que esta calma continúe durante algún tiempo –contestó Draco-. Id a dormir si queréis, yo no creo que pudiera volver a coger el sueño

_-_no tienes buena cara

_-_lo se

_-_¿entonces te encargas tu?

_-_si tranquilos.

Ambos jóvenes se metieron en la cueva, dejando a Draco solo. Este se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que anteriormente se encontraban los dos aurores, en frente de una pequeña hoguera que no dejaba escapar el humo. Delante de él se extendía un gran campo verde lleno de árboles, lugar en el que todo el día anterior se había librado una batalla en la que habían perdido la mida cientos de mortífagos y aurores. "_afortunadamente ya terminó_" pensó el chico mientras se acomodaba en la pared. Hoy volvería a casa, a la base principal de los aurores. No veía la hora de llegar. El terror de lo que le pudiera haber pasado a Virginia le carcomía por dentro. La sola idea de pensar que podía estar muerta le dejaba sin aire. Una vez tras otra pensaba en lo que soñaba, miraba a Virginia morir mientras le llamaba y le pedía ayuda. ¿por que demonios él no iba a ayudarla? Lo único que le consolaba era pensar que ella no tenía ninguna misión programada, al menos eso era cuando se fue, hacía ya tres semanas. "_Esto es demasiado_" pensó mientras se levantaba. El sol todavía no había salido, pero a pesar de ello volvió a entrar en la cueva y despertó a todos los aurores, se irían a casa en ese momento. No recibió objeción alguna, ya que todos estaban deseando volver cuanto antes.

_-_como volveremos? –preguntó uno de los aurores más jóvenes mientras metía sus cosas en su mochila

_-_usaremos el trasladador, él nos acercará lo máximo, pero habrá que andar algo –explicó Draco mientras devolvía la forma real a la cueva con su varita. No era necesario hacerlo, pero al menos le mantenía entretenido.

Cuando por fin todos estuvieron listos uno a uno fueron tocando el trasladador. Sus cuerpos desaparecieron ante la vista de sus compañeros y aparecieron muy lejos de ahí. En medio de un frondoso bosque en el que ni la luz de la luna era capaz de atravesar las innumerables ramas que cubrían sus cabezas. Miraran a donde miraran solo veían enormes árboles que les franqueaban el camino. La vuelta a casa fue dura y larga, tuvieron que caminar durante casi todo el día y Draco se mostró reacio a parar, si quiera para comer, pero algunos heridos necesitaban un descanso. Llegaron a casa al atardecer. El ver las luces que salían despedidas a través de los cristales les animó a caminar un poco más rápido, cosa que Draco agradeció enormemente. Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta tuvieron que esperar unos minutos hasta que alguien fue a abrirles.

_-_bienvenidos a casa –dijo una mujer regordeta mientras les abría la puerta y buscaba entre los supervivientes a algún conocido.

_-_gracias –contestaron todos mientras entraban en la casa y cerraban la puerta tras ellos.

Se encontraron con el hall que tan bien conocían todos y del cual partía un enorme pasillo lleno de columnas de mármol que conducía a las salas de programación, enfermería, cocina y comedor.

_-_Malfoy! –un hombre alto y de pelo canoso se acercó al chico con rapidez

_-_señor Struck –saludó el joven mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre el suelo de piedra. Sus compañeros de misión corrieron hacia el interior de la casa, a saludar a los suyos. Esa sería una noche negra para muchos, ya que pocos habían regresado a casa con vida.

_-_necesito que me expliques todo lo ocurrido –apremió el hombre mientras se ponía a su nivel y comenzaban a caminar a través del enorme pasillo.

_-_por supuesto pero… -su corazón dio un vuelco al divisar a una figura femenina apoyada en una columna, que le miraba sonriente y aliviada- si no le importa primero he de ir a la enfermería –se disculpó el joven mientras volvía la vista a su interlocutor, para no descubrir la presencia de Virginia

_-_si, claro, nos veremos luego entonces –cuando Struck se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo Draco volvió la vista hacia ella y salvó la distancia que les separaba con una carrera. Cuando llegó a donde estaba la cogió en brazos y la apretó contra sí, mientras giraba con ella en brazos haciendo que su larga melena roja se moviera al compás que su túnica. Draco escuchó su risa pegada a su oído y sin poder contenerse la bajó y la besó en los labios con toda la pasión que su cuerpo llevaba reprimiendo todo ese tiempo. Ella se dejó, ya que en su interior sentía lo mismo, pero al momento siguiente se separó, recordando un detalle.

_-_aquí no, Draco, pueden vernos

_-_ya me da igual, Vir, me da igual que todos lo sepan

Ella le dirigió una tierna sonrisa mientras se apretaba más contra su cuerpo.

_-_no digas eso –dijo al fin, mientras acariciaba la piel de su cara y besaba su cuello.

Draco notó algo raro en su cuerpo, temblaba.

_-_te sientes bien?

Ella se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar

_-_si

_-_dime la verdad, Vir

_-_estoy bien, en serio, es solo que…

_-_que? –preguntó él con preocupación mientras la examinaba de arriba abajo.

_-_nada, será mejor que vayamos a la habitación, aquí pueden vernos

Draco la siguió en silencio ¿Qué le pasaba? Odiaba que le ocultara cosas. Para llegar a las habitaciones tenían que pasar a través de todo el cuartel, ya que las escaleras para subir al segundo piso estaban al final, al lado de las cocinas. Se separaron cuando comenzaron a encontrar a gente y comenzaron a caminar el uno al lado de otro de forma casual. No les costaba disimular, ya estaban acostumbrados. Draco evaluó la mirada de cada uno de los magos al lado de los cuales pasaban, algunos le miraban con miedo, porque sabían lo que era capaz de hacer en un campo de batalla por conseguir la victoria; otros le miraban con respecto, ya que Draco era uno de los mejores aurores y de los que más victorias habían conseguido. Mujeres, madres, padres, hijos, amigos lloraban por todos los lugares por los que ellos pasaban mientras se les notificaba la muerte de algún ser querido.

_-_Ginny! –solo unas personas en toda la casa la llamaban así, y era los miembros de su familia. Se giró en redondo y se encontró cara a cara con Ron.

_-_dime, Ron –el joven miró a Draco, que también se había parado, esperando a que Virginia terminara, no podría esperar ni un momento más. Necesitaba estar con ella y lo necesitaba ahora.

_-_ya te encuentras mejor? –preguntó el chico pasando por alto la mirada de curiosidad del joven que la acompañaba. Ella tragó saliva y esquivó su mirada mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa fría a su hermano

_-_claro, ya estoy bien.

_-_si necesitas algo avísame. Y Malfoy… creo que Struck quería hablar contigo

_-_si, iré luego.

Ron les miró a ambos una vez más y luego se giró y se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones, en las que los aurores de más alto rango discutían sobre el próximo ataque.

_-_a que demonios se refería? –preguntó Draco poniéndose frente a Virginia e impidiéndole caminar

_-_aquí no –dijo ella mientras con la mirada le recordaba toda la gente que estaba delante

Draco asintió y juntos continuaron el camino hacia la habitación de el. Odiaba tener que separarse de ella todas las noches para que cada uno se despertara en su habitación y no levantar sospechas. Odiaba tener que esperar a la noche para poder estar con ella. Odiaba tener que verla por los pasillos y no poder besarla o acariciarla. Odiaba tener que simular delante de todos. Pero era algo necesario, sabía que ella se sentía igual; era consciente de las miradas que ella le mandaba siempre que le veía hablando con cualquier mujer y se sentía impotente porque no podía ir hasta donde estaban y decir que era suyo y que ella era de él. Pero ambos correrían peligro si lo decían. Draco y Virginia eran de los mejores aurores y por consiguiente los que mas enemigos tenían. Si algún mortífago se enteraba de que estaban juntos tendrían a su favor una importante baza en contra de ellos, ya habían presenciado cosas así en los tantos matrimonios en los que ahora faltaba algún miembro por culpa de venganzas, al igual que eran conscientes de que no podían fiarse de nadie, ya que la persona con la que desayunaban todos los días podía ser un mortífago. Con su varita Draco abrió la puerta de su habitación, ambos entraron a la vez. El click que hizo la puerta al cerrarse fue para ellos como la señal que necesitaban. Se acercaron el uno al otro en una especie de impulso inevitable y se besaron tal y como habían hecho hacía unos minutos. Virginia notó cómo Draco se separaba un poco de ella. Él quería respuestas y ya era el momento de que las recibiera.

_-_Vir

_-_lo se

_-_que te ocurre?

Le miró a los ojos, pensando en su reacción. Se había enterado el mismo día en que él se había ido, hacía ya tres semanas. Temía decírselo.

_-_estoy… embarazada –dijo al fin.

Draco la miró durante un momento, analizando las palabras. Él pensaba que lo que escucharía de los labios de Virginia sería la confesión de una enfermedad terrible que acabaría con su vida, y no con… eso. ¿Embarazada? Vio en su mirada la impaciencia y el miedo que sentía a su reacción. En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa y el cuerpo de Virginia se relajó.

_-_eso es… maravilloso. Joder Vir, eso es genial –la abrazó contra sí mientras acariciaba toda su piel.

_-_que haremos?

_-_nada, disfrutarlo y no pensar en nada.

_-_pero Draco todo el mundo…

_-_a la mierda con el mundo Vir. Tú, el bebé y yo, nada más –la besó en los labios en el mismo momento en que ella estallaba en un ataque de risa y se lanzaba contra él de la emoción, abrazándolo y dando pequeños saltos de alegría. Él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo rió también, olvidando todo lo que le rodeaba, inclusive los sueños que le perseguían noche tras noche.

Dejaron de reír y volvieron a dejar aflorar la pasión y el deseo que ambos sentían por el otro. La túnica de ambos cayó el suelo al mismo tiempo sin hacer ruido. Los besos de ambos comenzaron a intensificarse y a extenderse por el cuerpo del otro. Incluso la piel comenzó a ser un impedimento para ambos, que no aguantaron más el momento. Cayeron sobre la cama de Draco, en la que todos esos días había estado durmiendo Virginia en un intento de sentirle más cerca. Como tantísimas veces Draco vio el cuerpo de Virginia desnudo, con la piel caliente por el deseo y el bello erizado por la pasión. La besó en los labios y bajó por su cuerpo, pasando por su pecho hasta llegar a su vientre. Ahí se detuvo. Ahí dentro estaba su hijo. Aun no lo había pensado. Virginia, al notar que él se detenía bajó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada absorta de Draco en su vientre. Sonrió feliz y le acarició la mejilla. Con un movimiento rápido Draco volvió a su nivel y la besó en los labios dejándola sin aire. Entrelazaron sus dedos en el momento justo en que entraba dentro de ella. Por la sorpresa y el placer Virginia no fue capaz de contener un gemido. Draco volvió a besarla, impidiendo que sus gemidos salieran de su boca y dejándolos guardados bajo su piel. El nombre de ambos salía de la boca de otro en medio de gemidos ininteligibles mientras sus labios se buscaban en la oscuridad de la noche. El momento cumbre les invadió a ambos en el mismo momento mientras sus lenguas jugaban la una con la otra. Draco cayó rendido sobre el cuerpo de ella, cuyo pecho subía y bajaba con un ritmo desenfrenado mientras unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su piel, que todavía ardía del deseo. Se miraron, se sonrieron y se abrazaron, en silencio y sin cruzar más palabras. Virginia se quedó dormida, apoyada en el pecho de su acompañante que ya recuperaba el ritmo normal en su respiración. Draco temía cerrar los ojos y volver a vivir el sueño de todas las noches, pero el cansancio le ganó la batalla y sus ojos se cerraron levemente, hasta que su respiración se hizo tan acompasada como la de Virginia.

La nube negra se disipó lentamente mientras dibujaba el contorno de una mujer que gemía de dolor tumbada en el suelo. De fondo se escuchaba un llanto de bebé, que ahogaba los gritos de Virginia mientras unas gotas de sudor se entremezclaban con unas poderosas lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla, perdiéndose entre la nube negra que cada vez cubría más su cuerpo.

_-_Draco… ayúdame –gritó ella mientras el llanto de fondo se intensificaba- Draco….

La nube negra envolvió a Virginia, y con ella el llanto, que se apagó con la vida de su madre.

_-_draco! Draco! –El chico se irguió de un salto en la cama-. ¿Te encuentras bien? –su mirada se cruzó con la de Virginia, que le miraba con preocupación.

Draco respiraba con dificultad, tenía el cuerpo mojado por el sudor y su respiración era muy agitada.

_-_estoy bien, estoy bien –aseguró mientras volvía a tumbarse.

_-_una pesadilla? –preguntó ella apoyándose nuevamente en él, que la abrazó con fuerza mientras trataba de expulsar esos recuerdos. Ahora no solo tenía que hacerle frente a ver a Virginia muriendo, sino también a su hijo-. Draco ¿de verdad estás bien?

_-_si… no hay problema. Duérmete

Virginia no le dio importancia y volvió a dormirse, a diferencia de Draco, que permaneció el resto de la noche en vela.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el regreso de Draco y su equipo al cuartel. El ambiente era muy tenso. Dos equipos mas de aurores, el de Ron y el de Struck, habían salido hacia Londres con la intención de frenar los avances mortífagos. Dentro del cuartel Virginia y Draco preparaban su próxima misión. La primera estaba muy preocupada por él, ya que todas las noches desde su regreso, las cuales habían pasado juntos, se despertaba noche tras noche por culpa de las pesadillas que disimulaba diciendo que no eran nada y a pesar de que tratara de ocultarlo ella se daba cuenta de que a penas comía ni dormía y se pasaba el día encerrado en la biblioteca, estudiando pergaminos que leía y releía una vez tras otra. Por su parte ella compaginaba su preocupación por Draco con la de la misión y su embarazo. ¿Qué haría cuando ya no pudiera ocultarlo mas? Su barriga ya comenzaba a crecer, ya que cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada ya estaba de un mes y ahora no se reprimía en las comidas, además sus mareos y desmayos eran muy difíciles de ocultar. ¿Qué haría su familia y los demás aurores? Por lo pronto Draco ya trataba de mantenerla lo más alejada posible de todas las batallas, a pesar de que ella insistía en que quería participar; sin embargo en el estado en el que veía a Draco prefería no discutir con él.

_-_Gin –la voz de su hermano Fred llamó su atención mientras curaba a uno de los aurores de la partida que había vuelto la noche anterior.

_-_que? –preguntó sin levantar la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo

_-_van a comenzar los preparativos de tu misión con Malfoy, debes ir

_-_voy enseguida

Su hermano salió de la enfermería mientras la mente de Virginia recordaba el último día en el que había visto sonreír a su hermano Fred, que siempre estaba bromeando a pesar de estar en medio de una batalla. Fue el día de la muerte de Laura, su prometida.

_-_esto ya esta, debes tener cuidado de no mover la pierna unos días, si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame

_-_gracias Virginia

La muchacha se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, pero una de esas sensaciones de náusea hizo que se detuviera mientras alargaba su mano en un intento por agarrarse a cualquier cosa que impidiera su caída. No fue su mano la que la salvó, sino un brazo protector que cubrió su cuerpo y la mantuvo erguida mientras la sensación se evaporaba lentamente.

_-_estas bien? –preguntó una voz que conocía bien

_-_si, gracias Harry –contestó mientras se apartaba un poco del chico y se llevaba la mano al estómago, donde el desayuno había decidido montar una fiesta sin su permiso-. ¿Sabes algo de Ron?

_-_solo que sigue vivo

_-_entonces ya sabes mucho

_-_¿te encuentras bien?

_-_si, tengo que ir a…

_-_Gin últimamente estás todo el día igual, deberías hacerte un chequeo o algo

_-_tengo que irme Harry, pero gracias por preocuparte

Salió de la enfermería con el cuerpo hecho un manojo de nervios ¿Cómo era posible que aún no se hubieran dando cuenta? Virginia ya sabía que muchas de las mujeres ya lo sabían, sobre todo las que habían tenido hijos, incluso sospechaba que su madre lo sabía, pero no había querido decirle nada, no al menos hasta volver de esta misión.

Caminó con decisión por el pasillo desierto hasta llegar a la sala de reunión, siempre cerca de la pared para poder agarrarse en caso de marearse, pero no fue capaz de llegar, ya que una mano agarró su brazo y la introdujo en una habitación oscura.

_-_joder, Draco que susto –dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos y se apoyaba en la pared, su estado no le permitía emociones fuertes

_-_perdona ¿estas bien? –preguntó alarmado al verla tan pálida

_-_si

_-_el bebe?

_-_también esta bien –dijo sonriendo

_-_bien. Vir tengo que pedirte algo que se que no te hará gracia y que no creo que quieras aceptar, pero por favor yo…

_-_que cosa? –preguntó temiendo la respuesta

_-_si te pediría que no fueras a la misión….

_-_me negaría en rotundo

_-_por favor

_-_Draco ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Últimamente estás irreconocible

_-_es por tu bien y el del bebé, Vir sabes que últimamente te desmayas continuamente, imagínate que te pasa en medio del campo de batalla

_-_pero para eso ya tengo la poción que he estado preparando desde que me enteré de que estaba…

_-_por favor, Vir, sabes que no te lo pediría sino fuera realmente necesario

_-_hay algo más que no me quieres decir

Se quedó callado y la miró, odiaba que le conociera tanto. Aunque su comportamiento de estos últimos días tampoco es que fuera muy normal.

_-_si, hay algo más y por eso…

_-_que es?

_-_son los sueños –dijo tras un momento- las pesadilla mas bien

_-_los sueños? Draco los sueños son eso, sueños

_-_no estos. Puedo verte tan claramente que parecen premoniciones –su mirada se ensombreció mientras los recordaba

_-_y que pasa en esos sueños?

_-_te… mueres, y el bebé

Se quedo en silencio por la confesión de Draco. ¿Eso era lo que le estaba ocultado¿Lo que le estaba costando la salud? Alargó los brazos y lo apretó contra sí como si fuera un niño pequeño.

_-_¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

_-_porque no quería preocuparte

_-_me preocupa más tu actitud, no comes, no duermes…

_-_y seguiré sin hacerlo hasta que encuentre la forma de salvarte

_-_no me voy a morir, te lo prometo –dijo ella con una sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizarle

_-_no, te lo prometo yo. Vir te juro que haré lo que sea. No voy a perderte, ni a ti ni al bebé.

_-_no nos perderás.

_-_te quedarás aquí? –volvió a preguntar, todavía entre sus brazos

_-_si… -contestó ella sin mucho ánimo

_-_gracias –dijo él levantando la mirada y besándola lentamente, disfrutando de cada movimiento y sentimiento-. ¿Nos vemos hoy a la noche?

_-_claro. ¿Qué excusa les pondré? Mi equipo ya está listo

_-_yo me encargo de eso, les diré que estás enferma y yo me ocuparé de ambos. Será mejor que me vaya, me están esperando

Se despidieron con un nuevo beso y Draco salió de la habitación con paso rápido y respirando un poco más tranquilo después de casi dos semanas sin poder dormir.

Ya todo estaba listo para la partida. El consejo aceptó el que Draco se hiciera cargo de ambos grupos sin objeción. Todos los aurores habían salido a despedir a los miembros de los grupos que ya estaban listos para partir. Virginia y Draco habían pasado la noche anterior juntos, despidiéndose toda la noche, y ahora se miraban cada uno desde su posición pidiéndose ambos con la mirada que esperaran la llegada del otro. Virginia se quedó en el sitio hasta que el grupo se perdió de vista, como tantas veces había hecho. Al final entró en casa con la cabeza baja y fue a la habitación de Draco, en donde pasó el resto del día haciendo ropa para el bebé.

La batalla estaba siendo muy dura. Nada más llegar con el trasladador ya tuvieron que hacer frente a una oleada de mortífagos que se abalanzaron sobre ellos como la noche, matando y destruyendo todo lo que encontraron en su camino. Tuvieron que esconderse en el bosque para evitar los ataques y Draco había perdido de vista a su equipo, ni siquiera sabía si los demás seguían con vida. Había sido todo una trampa, ya que la información que habían recibido era que un grupo pequeño de mortífagos avanzaba por el oeste, pero lo que tenían aquí era un enorme ejército que les estaba esperando. Draco dio gracias a Merlín de que Virginia se hubiera quedado en el cuartel.

Cayó la noche y Draco seguía caminando por el bosque, haciendo frente a todo mortífago con el que se encontraba, pero seguía sin encontrar a nadie en su camino¿Dónde demonios estaban todos?

_-_hola Draco

El chico se giró en redondo con la varita bien asida en su mano, pero no encontró nada contra lo que utilizarla

_-_cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no te parece?

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte

_-_hola padre¿ya ni te atreves a mirarme a la cara? –preguntó el joven mientras bajaba la varita y buscaba con la mirada cualquier indicio que señalara la presencia de su padre.

No pasó mucho hasta que la figura de Lucius Malfoy apareció de entre los árboles. Ataviado con su túnica negra de mortífago lucía una perfecta sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus blancos dientes manchados por sangre ajena. Se miraron un momento, habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que se vieron, concretamente desde la muerte de la madre de Draco a manos de Lucius, día en el que Draco se fue de casa y entró en las filas de los aurores.

_-_sigues igual que siempre –comentó su padre mientras caminaba a su alrededor, con la varita escondida en la túnica

_-_que quieres?

_-_sí, sigues igual que siempre

_-_no tengo tiempo para tonterías

_-_descuida, eres el único superviviente así que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, esta batalla ya está ganada.

Draco enmudeció ante tamaña revelación ¿todos estaban muertos?

_-_el lord ha organizado todo esto por ti, así que deberías sentirte orgulloso

_-_que?

_-_lo que oyes. Tiene un trato que ofrecerte

_-_no gracias, no me interesa –giró en redondo y se dirigió hacia el camino por el que había llegado, tenía que encontrar una salida y llegar a casa

_-_ni siquiera por Virginia?

Se quedó quieto en el sitio. ¿Cómo sabía?

_-_no te sorprendas tanto, vosotros también tenéis espías entre nuestras filas, solo que los nuestros son mejores y no los descubrís. Por lo que me dijeron tienes una intensa relación con la Weasley, decepcionante. El Lord sabe cómo puedes salvarla, pero como veo que no te interesa…

_-_espera! –Se acercó a su padre y lo agarró por el cuello de la túnica- si es una trampa te juro que…

_-_Draco, el poder del Lord puede incluso con la muerte, es una pena que no seas capaz de verlo.

Soltó a su padre, que se atusó bien la túnica mientras miraba a su hijo victoriosamente.

_-_esos sueños se cumplirán…, sino haces algo a cambio

_-_que debo hacer –preguntó derrotado, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera

Su padre solo sonrió. Su hijo se había convertido en todo un imbécil y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de utilizar ello para devolverlo al bando correcto.

_-_eso se te notificará enseguida, ahora debo irme, me están esperando. Tu vuelve y compórtate normal, disfruta de tu furcia mientras tanto y no olvides que su vida está en manos del Lord.

Se acabó! El primero capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y trataré de subir la continuación lo mas pronto posible. Hasta pronto:

laurablp


End file.
